This invention concerns towels and more particularly towels used by participants during sporting events.
Towels are commonly used by athletes during sporting contests. Basketball players in particular very often drape towels over their heads and shoulders when temporarily sidelined during the game. The towels are used to dry perspiration and also as a make-shift warmup suit. The lightly clad players often become sweaty and overheated by the exertions of the game, but desire some covering when on the sidelines for short intervals, since drafty conditions typically prevail in large arenas and soon becomes uncomfortable after a short period of inaction.
Putting on a regular warmup garment is often deemed too slow and cumbersome for players out of the game only for a short time. Additionally, there is often a need to towel off the head and face.
This situation has led players to drape towels around their heads and/or shoulders to keep players warm, which is relatively ineffective and outlandish in appearance.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved towel for use by sidelined athletes.